gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bushwick Apartment
The Bushwick Apartment is an apartment in New York currently shared by Kurt, Rachel and Santana. Kurt and Rachel rented it during Britney 2.0, the second episode of Season Four, after Kurt arrived in New York and Rachel moved out of her NYADA dorm. Santana moved in during Diva, the thirteenth episode of the same season. Brody was also a temporary resident during part of Season Four. Various performances of Rachel, Kurt and Santana have occurred in this place. Now, the performances are done by the band Pamela Lansbury, which is led by Kurt, with Rachel, Santana, Dani and Elliott. Overview Season Four Britney 2.0 The apartment appears for the first time in this episode. Rachel and Kurt are seen happy riding their bikes inside the apartment saying that it costs 1800 bucks every month, since they are going to rent it. In the next scene, they are having dinner where Rachel asks Kurt if he heard anything about Finn, to which he replies that he didn't and that she asked her the same thing the day before. Kurt tells her that he's actually giving her space. He also tells her that in New Directions, they're doing Britney songs again. Meanwhile, he's planning to re-audition to NYADA and that he has recently found a new job at Vogue.com. Rachel looks happy for him. She talks about Cassandra July, her dance teacher, and Kurt, surprised, asks her if that Cassandra July is the same one known as Crazy July, and tells her about the incident occurred ten years before during a Broadway show. He tells her that if Cassandra wants her to be sexy, then she should be sexy. That's why Rachel would later perform Oops!... I Did It Again. It later reappears when they are painting the walls there. Rachel has painted 'Finn' all over the wall, and asks Kurt if it's too obvious. He tells her that he hasn't called her yet because he loves her and not because he's forgotten her, so she should enjoy the freedom he's giving her. Then, Brody knocks at the door and Kurt opens it. He leaves them alone so they can talk, while he's going to buy some cake. Brody tries to kiss her after he says he really liked dancing with her, but Rachel tells him she can't do it since she's already with somebody else. During Marley's performance of Everytime, Rachel is seen painting over the wall that says 'Finn', looking sad. Makeover Kurt is in the apartment getting ready for his job interview at Vogue.com. He looks nervous about what would happen there. Next, Rachel and him are talking about Rachel's feelings at the time, where she says she feels the same as before graduation. Kurt explains that she feels that way because she hasn't adjusted to New York properly, so he suggests to go to a place he knows (which is Vogue.com). Kurt is seen talking with Blaine (through Skype) about the video he filmed about Rachel's makeover, to which Blaine says it is great, and Kurt says he wants to show it on Vogue.com once it's edited. After Rachel and Brody perform A Change Would Do You Good, she invites him to have dinner in the apartment, and Brody accepts. When Rachel is preparing the dinner, and getting dressed up, she has an accident when the meal is burning up and she's scared but she gets to put some water into it, but then Brody knocks the door. When he arrives there, he gives her - again - a bunch of flowers. They ended up eating pizza, since the duck that she was preparing had burned. They talk about this 'New Rachel' and how well she has adjusted to this new style, but Brody is intrigued about the 'Old Rachel' and that's why he asks her to tell him a secret. Rachel confess her secret and says she had never told anybody about it before, not even Finn. After a silence moment, they kiss but then someone knocks the door. Assuming that is Kurt, Rachel goes on to open the door, only to find out that it is Finn. He finally reappears as he watches Rachel and Brody together. The Break-Up Rachel and Kurt talk about what happened after Finn arrived at the apartment. Finn makes an observation about the place saying it's awesome, and Rachel tells him they can sort of see Manhattan from there. Finn tells Rachel he isn't in the army anymore and it is implied that he is living there now, at least temporarily. Later, Kurt, Rachel and Finn are seen planing to go to Callbacks when Blaines surprisingly arrives there. Everyone is pleased to be with their friends, specially Rachel, who says that "it is like the old good days." After they return from Callbacks and each couple have an argument, they are seen singing Don't Speak back in the apartment while laying in their beds, visibly upset by what happened. Finn wakes before dawn with the aim of leaving the building, being picked off by Kurt, who asks him if he want him to say something to Rachel and hugs him before he leaves. Thanksgiving Brody is visiting Rachel and Kurt for Thanksgiving. They are seen talking about the turkey and the Holiday in general. Rachel and Brody prepare the turkey and Rachel realizes that it's almost time for Sectionals to start. She tells Brody and Kurt about how he felt before her first competition and that she gave herself a "soulful monologue," as it is shown that Marley is doing the same just then. Later, Kurt and Rachel are feeling homesick while Brody is the turkey out of the oven. Isabelle and some friends of hers arrive at the apartment before they perform Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time looking very amusing. Right before Sectionals, Kurt moves away from the others and calls Blaine to wish them luck, tell him he is trying to forgive him and invite him to meet at Christmas. After they finish talking, Isabelle notices that Kurt has talked with Blaine and they share a happy embrace. Swan Song Kurt is seen at the start of the episode saying Rachel that Blaine told him by phone New Directions lost at Sectionals. Rachel hesitates for a moment trying to decide whether calling Finn or not, but she thinks it will damage him instead of helping him. Kurt and Rachel talk about the winter showcase and how eager they are to know if they are invited or not to the ceremony. Kurt talks about how prestigious is being invited to perform there and how renowned are the winners of the competition. Rachel is seen receiving an invitation by Carmen at NYADA. Glee, Actually Despite Rachel's pleas to join her in Lima, Kurt plans a solo holiday in New York to save money for school, but he's surprised by the arrival of his Christmas tree-bearing father Burt. Burt recalls how he forgot to get a tree the year that Kurt's mother died until he saw the disappointed look when Kurt had nowhere to hang his favorite ornament, made from his mother's perfume bottle. He realized the tree's importance and would never forget again to focus on their holiday traditions. Shortly after, Burt and Blaine are watching a football game when Kurt joins them, but he gets bored in just 20 seconds. Apparently Blaine and Burt made a bet about that since Burt asks him to pay him. Blaine reveals to Kurt and Burt that he's thinking of applying to NYADA after graduation, and Kurt gives him his blessing. During Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Blaine, Kurt, and Burt are seen setting the table for the Christmas dinner. Sadie Hawkins Kurt realizes NYADA resembles high school with its cliques and pecking order and tells Rachel he wants to join. While Rachel's time is increasingly occupied by Brody, she tells him they aren't in high school anymore and glee club is a social and professional suicide. When Brody is late for the dinner she prepared, Rachel stands up for herself and is ready to walk away from their relationship, but he smoothes things over by professing the depth of his feelings for her. They dance without music for a while, and when he offers to look for an apartment nearby, she suggests that he should just move in. Naked Rachel lands a leading role in a student film but must commit to appearing in a topless scene - prompting a visage of her old high school self to visit her and questions her morality. She ends, dueting with her former self on Torn. Ultimately, she decides to do the topless scene. While they are having breakfast, Kurt looks disgusted by Brody's casual nudity around the apartment, but Brody claims he's just showing his support for Rachel's decision - which Kurt opposes, insisting serious actresses don't do nudity. Brody continues to support her, and Rachel insists she's going through with it, with or without Kurt's support. Later, Rachel returns to the apartment to find Quinn and Santana, who have shown up in New York for an 'intervention' after receiving a call from Kurt. Both of them strongly advise Rachel against filming the topless scene. Diva The episode opens in New York, where Rachel is showcasing her talent to the students at NYADA. Kurt states that she is becoming a nightmare and acting like a diva since she won the Winter Showcase. He is jealous to see Rachel and her new found friends discussing the upcoming Funny Girls auditions. He is tired of seeing her show off her skills, going out with Brody, leaving the bathtub dirty, consuming all the hot water and clogging the sink with her hair extensions. Rachel and Kurt have a discussion after he blurts out that he is tired of her behavior recently. Kurt says he can beat her at any time, strengthened by the fact that his performance at the Winter Showcase is still the topic of discussions lately. Rachel takes on the challenge of the so-called Midnight Madness Diva-Off. She reminds him of their sophomore Diva-Off - referring to Defying Gravity - to which Kurt reveals that he purposely missed the note, Rachel is upset by this, feeling that he demolished all her certainties. Brody explains to Rachel what the Midnight Madness is: a challenge to the death with one song that will give eternal glory to the winner. After the Midnight Madness and Rachel losing, Kurt forgives her for her intolerable behavior and they hold hands and are make peace again. Kurt says that a little bit of fighting between them once in a while it's fine. Inspired by Brittany's speech as she once again calls her a genius, Santana sings Girl on Fire, leaving the school and going to New York. At the end of the song, Santana exits a train station and walks up to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, telling them she's "moving in" much to their shock. I Do The apartment is briefly seen when Rachel returns home to find it decorated with hearts and flowers by Brody - neither of them are entirely honest with the other about how they spent Valentine's Day. Girls (and Boys) on Film Santana suffers through a snowbound weekend in New York with her roommates geeking out over musical theater, and her open hostility unnerves Rachel - but not as much as her baby-themed movie marathon choices, as Rachel continues to sweat out the possibility that she's pregnant. Kurt opts for Moulin Rouge!, envisioning himself dueting with Blaine on Come What May. Still, as they watch the real movie scene, Kurt tears up but tries to conceal the reason from possible new guy Adam, though Santana bluntly reveals that it was Kurt and Blaine's dream to sing the song to each other at their wedding. Santana next expresses her misgivings about Brody, revealing that she found a large stash of cash and a pager among his belongings. She's convinced he's a drug dealer, and when Rachel attempts to prove otherwise, Brody's evasive behavior only bolsters Santana's theory. Still pushing her Brody theories, Santana reveals to Rachel that she knows about her pregnancy test. Rachel claims that she doesn't know what Santana's talking about, but Santana continues to push for answers. Rachel breaks down in Santana's arms, and Santana comforts her, looking very concerned. Feud After a visit to the doctor, Rachel determines she's not pregnant, but Santana urges her to use the scare to take a deeper look at where her life's going, especially her relationship. Meanwhile, Brody's secretly working as a paid escort, trysting with clients to Marina And The Diamonds' How to Be a Heartbreaker as Rachel ponders how to deal with her feelings for him. Shortly after, Santana trashes Brody despite Rachel's defense, believing that Rachel is underselling herself by being with him. Rachel and Kurt confront Santana, embarrassed by her antics at NYADA and concerned about her threats to Brody. They insist she needs to dial it back or move out. Santana explains that she loves them and reads people better than they do, but when they persist, she caves in and leaves. Guilty Pleasures Kurt is sitting in his acting class watching a performance andlearning about how to become a more vulnerable actor by acting out their secret shames. When he gets up to act, we learn all of Kurt's guilty pleasures including, what he is the most shamed about, his "boyfriend arm," which he named Bruce. A while after, Santana is still bickering with Rachel and Kurt, this time in the bathroom, because she doesn't have any shelf room for her products. Kurt wants Santana to wait on telling Rachel about Brody until after her big audition as it will distract her from her goal, which Santana agrees upon only if Kurt gives her extra room. Santana then offers to cheer Rachel up by playing an innocent little prank on Kurt, but when the two girls go in to put his hand in a pot of warm water, they see his little secret. Kurt reluctantly introduces the girls to Bruce and makes it clear that they cannot borrow him. Afterwards, Kurt gives Santana and Rachel their own special pillows and Santana proceeds to tell Rachel that Brody is a gigolo, which Kurt confirms, after she is tired of hearing that Rachel and Brody might get back together. As Rachel leaves NYADA after breaking out with Brody, Radiohead's Creep starts playing, which summarizes where both Rachel and Brody are at in their relationship. Rachel comes home and finds Santana and Kurt bonding over a The Facts of Life marathon and she tells them that she and Brody came to an understanding and the relationship is over. She thanks Santana and her Mexican third eye, and says that she's ready to move on and see older guys. She wants them to watch her biggest guilty pleasure movie because she just got out of a relationship: Mamma Mia. Rachel picks up the movie and as she walks to the couch, she starts to slowly sing Mamma Mia and is joined by Santana and Kurt, who sing with her until the end of the episode. Sweet Dreams Rachel is preparing for her Funny Girl audition. Playing the role has been her dream for virtually her entire life, ever since she first saw the movie at age 5. During her monologue, she tries on different hats, looks at her Barbra shrine, thinks about how Barbra became a star and convinces herself that she too can become one, which ends with her saying "Hello gorgeous." Rachel calls Finn and asks him about how things are going on at college and sounds shocked when she hears that Puck is there with him and is roommates with him. She asks him about the audition and wants to know what song he thinks she should sing. He suggests she go with something that takes her back to her roots, something that will make the producers fall in love with her. Over in Rachel and Kurt's apartment, Kurt bakes cookies while Rachel waits by her phone. After some small talk, her phone rings with word that she's gotten a call-back. Lights Out Rachel and Kurt confront Santana: having learned that along with working at Coyote Ugly she's bouncing at a lesbian bar and working as a cage dancer in another, they worry that she's squandering her talents, but Santana insists she needs time to figure out her life path and blows off their concern. After a talk with Isabelle at Vogue.com, Kurt returns home and tell Santana and Rachel they are invited to the New York City Ballet Gala, a high-profile charity event she's organizing. This sparks fond childhood memories for Kurt and Rachel, although Santana's not interested in helping throw the party - but Kurt's promise of a gown from the Vogue.com vault that she can keep changes her mind. Wonder-ful Starting the episode, Rachel calls Will to tell him she's one of the finalists for the role of Fanny Brice in "Funny Girl" and credits him for helping her to get there. Will looks very happy and congratulates Rachel for her big achievement. Later, Kurt is seen sweating out the results of his dad's latest medical tests, and it's shown that he's preparing for the medical visit with some rituals: he's saving light blue socks and touching his nose three times at 14 and 28 past the hour for good luck. All or Nothing The apartment appears for under a minute during a phonecall between Santana and Sam. Season Five Love Love Love During Yesterday, the first performance of the season, Rachel goes out into the streets of New York and visits some places, one of which is the apartment. She finishes the performance there, longingly staring at her reflection in the mirror. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds The apartment is briefly seen at the end of the episode, while Rachel, Kurt, Santana, and Dani perform Let It Be in celebration of Rachel's acceptance in Funny Girl, while the New Directions does the same song in honor of Tina. The Quarterback Starting the episode, we hear a voice over Kurt gives in New York about how he couldn't even look at the suit he wore to Finn's funeral and he mentions that he would go back to Lima for a memorial Will organized and that he doesn't want to remember how Finn died, but how he lived. As Kurt prepares to leave, he tells Rachel he is going to which she doesn't reply. Due to Finn's death, Rachel must be incredibly emotional. A Katy or A Gaga After the auditions for the new band Kurt is starting are held, Rachel confronts Kurt about why he rejected Starchild from the group, thinking it is because he doesn't want to share the "lavender limelight." Kurt tells Rachel that Starchild's looks is just too "out there" and he feels that he has to be more mainstream to be successful. Kurt feels that his own past tendency to be "out there" has held him back while both Rachel and Santana have found success. Rachel reminds Kurt that his unique factor is what got him to New York and into NYADA and encourages Kurt to give Starchild a chance. Later, Kurt, Elliott, Dani and Santana are trying to decide on the band’s name. Rachel comes home from Funny Girl auditions and jokingly suggests that they name the band Pamela Lansbury, which everyone actually agrees on. Kurt again invites Rachel to be part of the band, pointing out that Barbra Streisand found time to do other projects even when she was doing Funny Girl. This time Rachel agrees, and everyone celebrates. The End of Twerk Back from one of her rehearsals, Rachel shows Kurt her new "hairstyle," but shortly after reveals that it had merely been a wig. Towards Kurt she explains that she thinks he's leading a boring life and that she wants them to start being more of a rebel. The two of them arrange to go to a tattoo studio. At breakfast the following morning, Kurt reveals to have gotten a tattoo. When he shows it to Rachel she realizes that it doesn't say "It gets better" as intended, but "It's get better." Kurt then becomes hysterical and tries to think of what he can do now. He decides to talk to the tattoo-shop owner. On the way he asks Rachel what tattoo she had gotten. Much to Kurt's dismay Rachel claims to not have gone through with the tattoo. After talking with the tattoo-shop owner, Kurt returns home and shows Rachel later that day that he got the lettering changed to "It's got ". An amused Rachel remarks that "it's genius" and "makes absolutely no sense." Kurt says that it makes perfect sense and that he loves it. He also has gotten his tongue pierced. He tells Rachel that he had been in trance ever since Finn's death, and that the tattoo and the piercing were his "shock back into life." Soon after that, Rachel reveals that she had gotten a tattoo saying Finn. Movin' Out In Lima, it's revealed that Blaine has his audition for NYADA, and Sam has an interview for a potential scholarship. For that reason they're about to head to New York for the rest of the week. They perform Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) to make up for their absence while travelling to The Big Apple. They happily unite there with Rachel, Santana, and Kurt in their apartment. After Sam's interview, which didn't go very well, Rachel tries to encourage Sam to keep looking for scholarships, but he then confesses he doesn't even want to go to college and is only trying to do so for prestigious reasons. He also tells Rachel that he had wanted to become a male model ever since he was a child and has a concrete vision of what he wants to achieve. Rachel then promises him she will hire a photographer to take pictures of him he can use to apply to agencies. Shortly after, Rachel introduces Sam to the photographer that took all the pictures for Funny Girl whom she had hired for a private shooting with Sam. He then takes many pictures of Sam in various costumes and a few in his underwear. Rachel and Sam share a few glances during the session. Kurt and Blaine are deciding on an outfit for Blaine to wear at his NYADA audition. When Blaine sees how much energy Kurt is putting into his audition his feelings of guilt become too big and he gives away that he no longer wants to audition for NYADA. There are many more things Blaine is interested in, and he doesn't want to go to a school where all he can study is performing arts. Kurt is able to see through this, however, and thus realizes Blaine is simply scared of not being great enough for New York. Kurt encourages him further by saying that he is great and will make it even if NYADA doesn't accept him. Through those words Blaine manages to regain some of the confidence he'd been lacking. A little later, Santana is shown to be very annoyed by a song Blaine is composing to thank them for letting them stay in their flat. When Sam declines food that Rachel offers him they all become worried. They try to convince him that starving himself won't end well and that he should rather look for another agency, but Sam won't listen. Blaine then suggests they sing a song to convince Sam. The five of them sing Just the Way You Are as the others notice Sam and Rachel's chemistry, specially Santana. Puppet Master Kurt announces to Pamela Lansbury that he booked them their very first gig, unfortunately the rest of the gang isn't very enthusiastic about their location, even when Kurt tells them about his dream Into the Groove performance. While Kurt is pitching them the idea, Blaine calls and starts complaining about New Directions, Kurt calls him a puppet master and explains to him that maybe he wants to control them. Following the failure of the concert, Kurt has gathered the members of Pamela Lansbury, minus Dani, and tells them that they haven't failed and that he has booked their second gig at the Williamsburg Music Hall, which is one of the hottest music venues in Brooklyn. Then they get a knock at the door, and receive a package of puppets from Blaine, which Santana calls "creepy as hell." The episode closes out with New Directions in Lima and Pamela Lansbury in the apartment singing The Fox with their respective puppets. Previously Unaired Christmas In New York, Santana is in town just stopping by to see Kurt and Rachel as she tries to get over breaking up with Brittany. Rachel tells Kurt and Santana she got jobs for them tree as elves at a store's Santa Land display. After working for a while, they meet Cody, also known as "Sexy Claus," who agrees to help them out with their troubles if he can come over for dinner first. So they invite him to the apartment for a tree-trimming party. At the apartment, Cody gets them high on helium plus alcohol and they sing The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late). Afterwards, the high inspires Rachel to invite Santana to move to New York, and Kurt begins making out with the manipulative Santa Claus. The next morning however, Rachel and Santana appear sick and dazed where they fell asleep fully dressed and Santana suggests they'd been roofied. After the girls get up, they find a half-naked Kurt bound and gagged on his bed, and the apartment empty. The rough trade Santa was actually there to rob them. Kurt feels ashamed by what happened, especially when they learn that Cody also robbed Santa Land - and got them all fired. Fortunately, Rachel says that she has gotten them new jobs as living mannequins, and they close out the episode working and singing Away in a Manger. Residents Current residents Tumblr muubeh32Re1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|'Kurt': Moved in in Britney 2.0.|link=Kurt Hummel Tumblr muub6n44hf1s57bimo1 500.jpg|'Santana': Visited in Naked and Previously Unaired Christmas. Moved in in Diva. Kicked out in Feud. Moved back in prior to Guilty Pleasures.|link=Santana Lopez Former residents RachelS5PS.jpg|'Rachel': Moved in in Britney 2.0. Moved out in Frenemies.|link=Rachel Berry Seabrody.jpg|'Brody': Visited in Britney 2.0, Makeover, Thanksgiving and Sadie Hawkins. Moved in prior to Naked, moved out prior to Guilty Pleasures.|link=Brody Weston Visitors Tumblr muub8nzuqM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|'Blaine': Visited in The Break-Up, Glee, Actually, and Movin' Out.|link=Blaine Anderson Finnseason4.png|'Finn': Visited in The Break-Up.|link=Finn Hudson Glee-4x03-isabelle-promo-04 mid.jpg|'Isabelle': Invited over for Thanksgiving.|link=Isabelle Wright Burt_Hummel.png|'Burt': Visited in Glee, Actually.|link=Burt Hummel QUINN.png|'Quinn': Visited in Naked.|link=Quinn Fabray Adam nyada.jpg|'Adam': Visited in Girls (and Boys) on Film.|link=Adam Crawford Danielle.jpg|'Dani': Visited in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, A Katy or A Gaga, and Puppet Master.|link=Dani Elliott Glee.jpg|'Elliott': Visited in A Katy or A Gaga, Puppet Master, and Frenemies.|link=Elliott Gilbert Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo7 1280.jpg|'Sam': Visited in Movin' Out.|link=Sam Evans Cody Tolentino.png|'Cody': Visited in Previously Unaired Christmas.|link=Cody Tolentino Songs Category:Locations